Shut Up
by eren christ
Summary: It's strange when you are so used to something that your body has memorized it. Yata Misaki/Fushimi Saruhiko. Saru leaving and Misaki overreacting.


**AN:** I really freaking hate [K].

* * *

It's strange when you are so used to something that your body has memorized it.

Waking up by the small kisses he trails against your neck. The nips and licks he patterns over your pale skin. The cold prickles and the wanting they leave you with. Its strange to be so used to something that when its gone you start to realize how much the small quirks mean to you. How much you miss them. How much you want his long, flimsy bangs to tickle your skin as he leans in to whisper in your ear, _"Hey midget... Get up."_

Its those times when you have to wake yourself up without his reassuring scent that makes you wonder _"Hey... I kinda, don't, maybe I do, not really, just a little bit miss you."_ Its at those times you notice the flaws you have within yourself. Its times like those when you find out that he was the complete opposite of you, not only that but he completed the shit out of you. You two were of the same. You lived and breathed for each other. Even though you've wanted to kill each other more than twice an hour, you still had the strong ass bond that kept you two idiots surviving. Its that feeling of satisfaction between the acknowledgement between you two is what keeps you up at day and leave you restless and young at night.

You don't admit it, but you miss the soft hums he murmurs when he's half asleep and the feral looks he gives you when he dominates your whole being. You miss the food he cooks, even though you say you hate it. You miss his scent staining, mingling with your own. The looks he passes to you across the rooms, the smiles that are just reserved for you. You know goddamn fucking well you miss him, even his stupid little quirks.

But they have long left your presence. You stand stranded in the middle of a sea of faces. Everyone you recognize, but not the one you yearn for. You search for his long bangs, his sharp eyes, and his teasing smirk. You can't find it. None of it. That's why you lie on the couch where you used to share secrets, wondering if it was you or was it him. You cover your stinging heart with you palm and try to calm down its beating to no avail. You are sick and tired of living the way you are. Pissed of all the fucking time. The shortest temper known to man, ready to fucking snap any second. You drive everyone away. You hate everyone anyways...

You _**hate **_everyone.

Nothing is wrong with you. You're just confused... That's why when you wake up to a soft brush of long bangs, tantalized by loving smooches against your skin and a breathy whisper saying, _"Stupid midget... Get up..."_ you are somewhat extremely confused. You blink your stinging eyes once, twice. Trying out to desperately how did this intruder get into your house, and why did they sound so damn reassuring. You hear the voice again, this time a ghost against your lips, _"Misaki, my sweet lovely Misaki... Wake up."_ Its when you feel a soft force against your lips your mind snaps awake.

Copper golden eyes lock with azure ones hidden behind a thick rim of glass. You jump at the sight before you. The sound of your lips detaching from his leaves your head spinning. He pulls his head back to get a better view of you and that shit eating grin spreads itself on his lips. The life that dances in his eyes when he sees you leaves you heart battering in your rib cage, by any second it might just burst. Its when he giggles at your befuddled expression when you finally realize who you're nose to nose with. That one asshole you've wanted to kill your entire life, snickering and smiling right in your face.

"Misaki." he greets you with a small quirk of his lips.

"Fuck you..." you respond teary eyed, many emotions rushing through your head you can barely think straight.

Hate

Anger

Relief

Glee

Shock

Disgust

Happiness

So many goddamn emotions that you think your whole body might burst. So instead you wrap your arms around his long neck and drag him down to you. You could punch him then and there, you could kick him and scream at him til your face was red, but no. You're desire to touch what you had once lost is too strong. You sob into his neck and grit out angrily, "This is breaking and entering you asshole." you couldn't help, but choke at the last word. He snickers into your caramel hair and kisses your cheek.

"I missed you, my Misaki."

"I'm not your possesion."

"My Misaki, my Misaki, my Misaki. Oh my sweet, beautiful Misaki." he mumbles softly into your hair.

"Shut up..." you mumbled into his neck, you know you're gonna break down then and there. You clutch tighter to his neck, you feel as if you can snap his neck any second yet you still don't release your grip. "You're such a stupid bitch, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah... Shh... It's fine now. I'm here." his long fingers caress your arms softly, soothingly. You love it.

"I hate you." you whisper as you turn your head to him, "I hate you so fucking much." chocking a watery sob, you attach your lips to his awaiting ones. You press harder and harder until you feel as if your lips are his. He moves against your lips as you take a deep breath to stable your mind. His quick fingers find themselves tangled with your golden locks, tugging and massaging.

You love it.

Making his way behind your head, he pulls your hair hard leaving you gasping. Opening your mouth to let out a sweet moan escape your bruising lips. Its then you feel his nosy tongue caressing yours. A small dribble of drool slithers out of the corner of your mouth as a red flush spreads quickly across your cheeks. His awfully skilled tongue moves and memorizes every part of its property as you fall to pieces below him.

This man is over powering you.

You let him.

You think he's an asshole.

* * *

**AN:** I think I'm done with my life alright bye.

This was my first fic even though I was planning on having my first fic published here to be a Pokemon one...

Huh.

[K] Project does not belong to me. It belongs to GoRa and GoHands.


End file.
